A wide range of medical procedures involve placing objects, such as sensors, tubes, catheters, dispensing devices, and implants, within a patient's body. Real-time imaging methods are often used to assist doctors in visualizing the object and its surroundings during these procedures. In most situations, however, real-time three-dimensional imaging is not possible or desirable. Instead, a medical system configured to obtain real-time spatial coordinates of the internal object is often utilized.
During a medical procedure, the medical system may collect real-time electrophysiological (EP) data comprising analog EP data and/or digital EP data. Examples of analog EP data include, but are not limited to, voltage and current of electrodes, body temperature of a patient and data collected from other sensors. Examples of digital EP data include, but are not limited to, digital data provided by other systems and results of signal processing calculations, such as a spatial location of catheters and a status of the patient's respiration.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.